1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for drawing off fuel for motor vehicle tanks.
More precisely, the present invention relates to apparatus for drawing off fuel and that comprises:
a secondary reserve suitable for being placed in a main tank;
main pumping means suitable for drawing fuel from the reserve; and
auxiliary pumping means of the jet pump type suitable for drawing fuel from the main tank and for transferring it to the secondary reserve.
2. Prior Art
Numerous items of apparatus of the above-mentioned type have been proposed for drawing off fuel.
An object of the present invention is to improve known drawing-off apparatus.